


endings with a side of vampire

by haikyuuseme (mysoulrunswithwolves)



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fairy Tale Endings, Fluff and Crack, I'M FREE, M/M, SEE YOU LATER KIDS, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/haikyuuseme
Summary: The end of it all.





	endings with a side of vampire

Koushi slides a hand into the pocket of his slim-fit tailored pants as he takes another sip of the champagne in his other hand. It’s a wonderful evening, the sun setting as he looks out over the crowd of his friends around him and a gentle breeze keeping him cool enough to make his tuxedo bearable through the dancing he’s been doing tonight.

The ceremony had been beautiful. He’d looked over halfway through to see Oikawa crying happily into Iwaizumi’s shoulder as the couple said their vows. He snorts into his glass at the recollection. Oikawa always was such a softie, especially after his own trip down the isle not long after they’d all graduated college.

The ceremony is over now, and Koushi watches as his friends from college dance happily in a large group while the band plays covers from the last two decades.

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

Koushi smiles as Akaashi’s hands wrap around him from behind and he leans back into the hug. Even after all the years they’ve been together Akaashi’s touch still sends a gentle current of electricity singing through his veins. “I’m thinking about how perfectly everything ended up being.”

Asahi and Nishinoya are swaying slowly—not matching the beat of the music at all as they stare into each other’s eyes—where they’re a few meters off, away from the main group of people. Then again, they’ve always been understated about their relationship. Koushi recalls how they’d been planning their own wedding not long after Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s before they decided eloping was way easier. Then they’d dragged Koushi and Daichi to the courthouse as witnesses and gotten married on a Tuesday afternoon.

It’s one of Koushi’s favorite memories. Some loves don’t need a ceremony to be celebrated, and this was much easier on Asahi’s mental state anyway.

“Uncle Suga!”

It’s all the warning Koushi gets before Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s oldest child is barreling into his legs, hugging his knees tightly as she giggles up at him. Koushi smiles in return, ruffling her hair and saying, “Are you having fun, Kimiko?”

She nods enthusiastically and releases Koushi’s legs in favor of jumping up and down. “Daddy is going to dance with me!”

Koushi exchanges an amused look with Akaashi.

“Kimiko!” calls a frazzled looking Oikawa as he searches the area for his errant daughter.

“Over here, Tooru,” Koushi says, smiling as Oikawa sighs in relief and heads over to where they’re standing off to the side of the dance floor. Iwaizumi is close behind him with their second and youngest child Kazuki clinging to his neck, looking half asleep wrapped up in his father’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa says, pushing his glasses up his nose and hefting Kimiko into his arms. “Was she bothering you at all?”

Koushi laughs, throwing his head back against Akaashi’s shoulder. “Not at all. She’s so cute, she makes me want to adopt a kid of my own.”

“Do you want her?” Iwaizumi asks with a twinkle in his eye. “She seems sweet, but she takes after her daddy, so naturally she can be a little demon.”

Kimiko wrinkles her nose at her father and sticks out her tongue, and Koushi sees exactly what he means. It’s incredible that two children who aren’t actually biologically related to Oikawa and Iwaizumi could be so like them, but Kimiko is so much like Oikawa it’s hard to believe she isn’t his, and Kazuki is calm and even tempered just like his father.

“Stop trying to pawn our little monsters off on other people, Hajime,” Oikawa chides.

“Daddy, dance with me!” Kimiko commands.

“You’d better go, Tooru,” Koushi urges. “Duty calls.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes but starts to head off toward the dance floor. “Just wait. One day you’ll be complaining to me over a bottle of wine about your own children and I’ll just laugh at you.”

Koushi trades a knowing look with Akaashi. “I look forward to it.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at them, but doesn’t say anything, following after Oikawa’s laughing figure as he starts to twirl and spin his daughter in his arms.

Koushi’s eyes are drawn to Yamaguchi and Yachi dancing close to where Oikawa and Iwaizumi ended up. They’d gotten married a few years after Koushi graduated, and while their wedding had been small and private, it was one of the sweetest things Koushi’s ever witnessed. They’re dancing with their little boy between them, one of his tiny hands in each of theirs as they laugh and bounce to the music. Yachi’s stomach is beginning to swell with their second child—another boy, they’d told him with small smiles earlier in the evening. Koushi’s heart fills with happiness at seeing his friends and their growing families.

“Koushi, do you want kids?” Akaashi had asked him earlier when they were getting ready.

“Of course, I want kids,” he’d replied, his hands stilling on the knot he’d just tied in the tie around his neck. He smoothed down the collar of his shirt. “I want everything with you.”

Akaashi had walked up to him, straightening the knot until it was centered. “I want everything with you, too.” And even though they’d had sex earlier that afternoon Koushi had thought that in that moment he didn’t care if they would be late to the wedding, it would be worth it to ravish Akaashi one more time. In retrospect, Koushi doesn’t think Akaashi was surprised at all when he’d jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

They weren’t late to the wedding, but it was a close thing.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ukai intones from the stage where the band is taking a break, “if you’ll turn your attention to the cake, the bride and groom are going to cut the cake now.”

“Get off the stage, old man!” a very drunk Hinata shouts from somewhere in the crowd of dancers.

Ukai flips him off and hops off the stage while everyone around them laughs.

“It’s a good thing Bokuto isn’t here to spike the drinks, otherwise Hinata and Kageyama would be way worse,” Akaashi remarks quietly into Koushi’s ear.

A good thing indeed. Bokuto had taken Terushima with him to Japan where he’d gotten a job as an English teacher. According to his text messages with Akaashi they were having a blast in a town outside Osaka, enjoying each other and the children Bokuto teaches. He’s not sure what Terushima’s up to, but Akaashi had mentioned something about picking up coaching high school volleyball, and Koushi thinks they’re both well-suited to their lives now.

Koushi laces the fingers of his free hand with Akaashi’s hand on his hip and takes another sip of his champagne. “I think it wouldn’t matter if he was here to spike the drinks,” Koushi replies, nodding to where Kageyama and Hinata are stumbling slightly as they make their way over to the cake and leaning on each other. “They were going to end up drunk, and everyone knows this.”

“No amount of time will make them smarter.”

Koushi looks over to see Tsukishima come up next to him, hand in hand with Kuroo. “They’ll always be idiots,” Tsukishima continues.

“Yeah, probably,” Koushi agrees. Kageyama presses a sloppy kiss to Hinata’s temple as he pulls Hinata close to his side, tucking him under his arm. “But they’re happy.”

Tsukishima snorts but falls silent as everyone watches Daichi and Michimiya cut the cake, their hands wrapped around the knife, their new wedding rings glinting in the low lights strung above them.

Koushi coos at his oldest friend as Daichi delicately feeds Michimiya a small piece of cake, gently wiping a stray bit of frosting off her lower lip.

“Disgusting,” mutters Tsukishima. Koushi looks at him and raises an eyebrow, looking between him and Kuroo pointedly.

Tsukishima has the decency to blush, but he still smiles slightly. It had taken him nearly a year to forgive Kuroo, but once he let Kuroo back into his life and started to trust him again, they’ve been inseparable ever since. He has no right to call anyone disgusting when they’ve _all_ caught him and Kuroo cooing at each other at one point or another over the last few years.

Koushi turns his attention back to the couple they’re here to celebrate just in time to see Michimiya shove a piece of cake into Daichi’s face and smear frosting over his stunned expression. Her laughter rings out bright and clear as he growls and picks her up, planting sticky-sweet kisses over her lips and cheeks.

The guests return to dancing and talking as the band comes back on stage, while Daichi and Michimiya leave to get cleaned up before returning for the bouquet toss.

Koushi looks at all the happiness around him and feels _grateful._

Life is never boring when half of your friends are vampires, but despite all of the drama and struggles they’ve gone through, Koushi wouldn’t change anything about the way his life turned out. Some day he’ll look back on this, on the days when everything was golden and the magic was real and tangible in the air and he’ll miss the good old days.

They’re all still growing up, still becoming the people they’re going to be, but they’ve all learned the most important lesson by now. Their whole lives might change, but they’ll never have to go through those changes alone. They’re a family: Oikawa and Iwaizumi with their two kids; Yamaguchi and Yachi and their small but growing family; Asahi and Nishinoya who will always be the favorite uncles; Bokuto and Terushima, who are happy where they are but missed dearly by everyone they left behind when they moved; Yaku and Kenma, their quiet love reassuring in its simplicity. Even Kuroo and Tsukishima and their tempestuous start bring a steady sort of balance now to the constant chaos that Kageyama and Hinata still haven’t grown out of.

But there’s time for that.

This is this kind of love and magic Koushi will never forget, and he’ll never be able to live without the people he calls family.

Akaashi plants a soft kiss to Koushi’s neck, just above the hidden bites marks he’d left there last night, nearly faded by now. He pulls himself out of his thoughts as Daichi and Michimiya rejoin the party, a group of single people forming behind Michimiya in hopes of catching the promise of the next to be married.

Michimiya winds up and throws the bouquet behind her. Of course, because it’s Michimiya her aim is terrible so it flies right past the gathered group of her friends and straight for where Kenma is leaning against a pillar and looking at his phone.

“I can’t believe this,” Akaashi mutters, and Koushi nods in agreement as the bouquet hits Kenma square in the face and he catches it out of reflex, looking extremely bewildered as to how he suddenly acquired a handful of flowers.

He scowls at the flowers when he realizes what’s just happened, looking around at everyone staring at him and daring them to say something. Koushi and Akaashi trade what must be their hundredth amused look of the evening as everyone looks suitably cowed by Kenma’s fierce look.

Somebody wolf-whistles and calls out, “Yeah, Kenma!” and everyone turns to look at Yaku who is smirking smugly right at Kenma and winking suggestively.

Kenma turns a brilliant shade of red, but Koushi is close enough to see the smile he hides in the flowers.

He’s quickly forgotten, however, as everyone’s attention is drawn to Hinata as he shouts, “You idiot! What are you doing!” to a kneeling Kageyama.

“I’m asking you to marry me, obviously.” Kageyama pulls a ring box out of his suit jacket and opens it, presenting a ring to Hinata.

“Plot twist,” Tsukishima mutters to Kuroo. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“Fuck, I was sure Hinata would be the one to ask.” Kuroo grudgingly pulls a twenty from his pocket and tucks it into Tsukishima’s suit pocket. Koushi pretends he doesn’t see the way Kuroo subtly feels him up as he does it.

“You can’t ask me to marry you!” Hinata says, aghast. He pulls a bewildered Kageyama to his feet before immediately going down on his own knee. “I’m asking _you_ to marry _me.”_ He reaches into his own suit coat and pulls his own ring box out, opening it and presenting Kageyama with a ring.

“What the _fuck?!”_ Kageyama looks suitably railroaded. “I asked you first!”

Hinata stands up, holding the ring up to Kageyama’s face. “Are you going to say yes, or what?”

Kageyama gapes for a moment. “Of course, I’ll fucking marry you. Are you gonna say yes??”

“Obviously!” Hinata yells, somewhat hysteric. “Why else do you think I knelt down and offered you a ring, idiot?”

“You’re the idiot!” Kageyama rejoins, taking the ring from Hinata’s hand and jamming it on his ring finger. “What kind of jerk counter-proposes to his boyfriend before giving him a solid answer?”

“What kind of boyfriend,” Hinata seethes, “proposes to his boyfriend at _someone else’s wedding reception?”_ he asks, taking the ring in Kageyama’s hand and jamming it on his own ring finger. “You’re the ultimate idiot, idiot.”

“What the hell is happening,” Tsukishima says, calmly, holding his phone up and recording everything.

 _What the hell, indeed,_ Koushi thinks. Then again, it’s very like Kageyama and Hinata to do something like this. He wishes that Bokuto was here to see this. He would have gotten a kick out of it. Koushi makes a mental note to include the video in his next email.

“Koushi,” Akaashi says, turning Koushi in his arms until he’s looking up into Akaashi’s beautiful grey-blue eyes. It’s so easy to get lost in the love he sees reflected at him. He’s so lucky to have found Akaashi.

“Yes, Keiji?”

Akaashi reaches into his pocket with one hand and pulls out a simple silver ring with tiny diamonds embedded into the band, holding it up between them. “Will you marry me?”

Koushi gasps, happiness surging thorough him so swiftly that tears pickle in his eyes because _yes._

Which is the exact moment Tendou decides to burst on the dance floor with _at least_ four bottles of Jack and several joints tucked behind his ears, and yells, “Yooooo, let’s get _turnt.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm free, this is the end. If you want to talk anything out or ask questions, you can find me on my Twitter or Tumblr which I'm too lazy to link, but I know I linked in the last part. I hope you enjoyed this wild, crazy ride that probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense but boy was it hella fun.
> 
> Peace.


End file.
